halofandomcom-20200222-history
Red vs Blue: Reconstruction
Red vs Blue: Reconstruction is the newest project of Rooster Teeth. The trailer was announced on April 5th, 2008. Its cast includes Burnie Burns, Yomary Cruz, Rebecca Frasier, Dan Godwin, Joel Heyman, Matt Hullum, Shannon McCormick, Geoff Ramsey, Jason Saldaña, Gustavo Sorola, Nathan Zellner and Kathleen Zuelch. Most of these voice actors were involved in the original Blood Gulch Chronicles. It is unknown if the characters from the Blood Gulch Chronicles will be included. Trailer The trailer (alternating from a third person point of view to a helmet cam of one of the soldiers) shows two soldiers, from Operation Freelancer, the same project that Tex was in. The red and blue soldiers are identified as being from the Recovery program, from the mini series Recovery One and are designated Recovery Nine and Recovery Six, respectively. There is a voice-over for the trailer, as the action shown is silent. It is of what sounds like a board member, representative, head researcher or chairman of the Freelancer project, apparently giving a report on the findings of the two soldiers, and mentioning that despite what "others" stated, they had no warning of the coming incident. The trailer takes place at Outpost 17-B "Valhalla", and the recovery agents are there to investigate an incident at the outpost. It is interesting to note that the two soldiers, both gray with ODST helmets, are marked with both Blue and Red details. Whether this fits into the fact the Vic in the original Chronicles seemed to be relaying orders to command is unknown. It may indicate that the blue and red teams were, in fact, working together at one time. The two agents found both blue and red soldiers dead and the bases barricaded. On one of the bases walls someone wrote: "we are the meta". They then found a crashed ship and were killed shortly after by an unknown, camouflaged figure wearing white armor. It is speculated that this character is the mystery person from Recovery One, or Tex from the original Blood Gulch Chronicles. "we are the meta" switches to Greek letters, they then change into the word: Reconstruction Trivia *When the trailer first shows Vahalla, the screen says: "Outpost 17-B: 'Vahalla' Post-War: Year One", it is possible that the story for this series takes place after the Red vs Blue war. *It is speculated that the pelican is Tex's ship from the last episode because there is no solid evidence that the ship was actually destroyed. *It is possible that the Mysterious White Figure may be a survivor of the Pelican crash, and it is speculation that it is either O'Malley or the Freelancer killer in Recovery One. *Also, it appears that the figure is shielded, as viewable through Recovery 9's helmet camera. *In the last episode of the original Red vs. Blue series, the rogue computer program known as O'Malley was able to take control of an individuals brainwaves, via radio wave patterns. During the Reconstruction teaser, it is mentioned that both bases are barricaded, and the "survivors" had still died. It also mentions that the "survivors" appeared to have killed each other. One speculation is that O'Malley infected individual members of each team, and used them to kill the rest of the team. After doing this, O'Malley reinfected Tex, explaining the mysterious character's predilection towards violence and also it's invisibility, although thi is unlikely to be Tex because she has black armor and the killers is white.